


The Lost Gaunt

by unaescritoramexa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Duelling, Familiars, Magical Mexico, Magical duelling, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parselmouths, but the story will mostly take place in England, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaescritoramexa/pseuds/unaescritoramexa
Summary: It is the year for the Tri-Wizard tournament, but the magical school of Mexico has also joined, all in hopes of strengthening the bond between the different countries, but what no one asked themselves was:What would happen if, by accident, the missing last members of the Gaunt family came out of the shadows? And from Mexico, nonetheless.





	1. When the Needle Fell in the Haystack

_1737 - London_

Katherine Belmont walked through the city streets as fast as she could. She had made the terrible decision to go outside and get something for her future baby, a baby she expected in a month's time. What she hadn't expected were the painful contractions that rose as she started walking back home.

"We should have taken the carriage," said her sister.

They should have, but now it didn't matter, they had finally arrived at their home. When the door opened her mother received them with a worried look in her eyes, and soon enough Katherine found herself being carried away into her room.

The first thing she remembers was the midwife arriving, her calming smile and soft eyes felt like a lighthouse in a storm of pain.

The second was her mother telling her to breathe, patting her head as the pain grew and she started to sweat.

The third was the excruciating pain of being torn in half.

For a second her vision blurred and all she could hear was the excited voices, that soon turned to whispers before she fell asleep.

She woke up to the cry of a baby, and when she opened her eyes, she saw her child lying down on her chest. Katherine wrapped her arms around the small bundle of love, and soon everything that had been wrong before didn't matter anymore.

"It's a boy," whispered the midwife excitedly.

"What will you name him?" asked her sister.

"Corvus," she replied. "In honour of his father".

"The last name..." her mother's face reflected the anxiety bubbling up inside her.

"...will be Belmont, like our family," Katherine said, choosing against the father's last name.

At that moment, it didn't matter who Corvinus Gaunt was or what he had done to her in the past, for this child was all that mattered now.

What Katherine wasn't aware of, is that this was the beginning of the lost family related to the Gaunts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was fun, I laughed a lot while writing this because I went crazy trying to figure out in which year Corvus had to be born so that the years lined up with the year our Golden Trio was born.
> 
> I also love saying 'bundle of love' when referring to a baby, idk why
> 
> From here on out we skip to the time the actual story takes place.


	2. The Jaguar and the Snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it wasn't really Mexico City at the time, but I felt weird writing Federal District or Distrito Federal, so Mexico City it is.

July 1994 - Mexico City

It was a beautiful summer afternoon. The streets of the city were flowing gently with traffic, there were street vendors offering balloons and blowing bubbles to attract the children, everything was completely normal, except for two people. Annaliese and Erick Belmont were sitting on a bench in the Alameda Central as they ate ice-cream and admired at the crowd surrounding a group of clowns, to any passerby they looked like normal people, with their matching light-washed jeans and white sneakers but what any passerby didn’t know is that the two siblings were members of one of the most prestigious families in Magical Mexico, of course, a passerby wouldn’t know what Magical Mexico was either.

The people in front of the light brown-haired teens laughed and cheered as one of the clowns told a dirty joke, clearly meant for only the adult audience to understand. Erick sighed dreamily, his amber eyes sparkling with excitement. 

“They are so easily amused,” he said, smiling.

His sister scanned the mass of people, her jade green eyes cold and calculating, she leaned forward and smirked as she spotted two men circling the crowd slowly.

“And ridiculously distracted,” Anneliese added as she gestured to a man that had just pulled out a wallet from someone’s pocket.

They both turned to look at each other with a knowing smile and took a spoonful of ice-cream.

“Misted” they both murmured at the same time, turning back to their new-found entertainment.

They continued staring until Anne’s watch marked it was five o’clock, which for them meant that they had to get back home and get ready for the mandatory family dinner with their parents and whoever they decided to invite that Friday.

“Do you want me to apparate us there or should we take the other way?” Erick asked.

“I’ll take the other way, you are still not the best at apparting two people at the same time,” Anne said as she stood up.

“Well, we should get going, before they close.”

As the siblings walked away from the park and set their way back home, they commented on all the things they found different from their everyday life; from the cars to the street vendors and things like the way the Palacio de Bellas Artes was sinking into the ground. 

When they were done analyzing Bellas Artes, they crossed the street from Avenida Hidalgo to Tacuba and headed straight to the Palacio Postal.

Before entering Anne slipped on the lilac cardigan she had been carrying around, her brother quietly stared at her with confusion in his eyes while he waited inside.

“It’s all the marble,” she explained, “it makes the inside of the building much cooler than the outside”.

He shrugged, not minding the change in temperature, besides, they would be gone soon.

“Come on, before mom starts stressing about us being gone too long.” She said as she walked to the centre of the building where the elevators were.

“I’m not the one slowing us down,” he mumbled, burying his hands in the pockets of his red jacket, “besides I’m the older one, I shouldn’t be the one listening to her.”

Still, he trotted up to her when she turned around and looked at him questioningly as to why he wasn’t right behind her.

“Did you feel lost without me?” he said when he reached her.

“Terribly” she smirked.

They both walked into one the elevator on the left. Once inside, Erick pressed the button for the same floor they were in for thirteen seconds and then said:

“Please, state your name and position.” Spoke a cold female voice.

“X’tab Anneliese Belmont and Uay Balam Erick Belmont,” Anne said.

The world outside the crystal walls filled up with smoke and ghostly figures that circled them, dragging their hands through the doors, waiting for whoever was inside to prove themselves to be a fake and take them for sacrifice.

“Who are you looking for?” spoke a cold female voice.

“Leonora’s white horse” Erick answered.

The smoke cleared up along with whatever was waiting for them to fail. When they walked out of the elevator they were still on the first floor of the Palacio Postal, just that this time there were people dressed in colourful robes and the air was filled with bird-shaped papers carrying information to the top floors.

Two tall men dressed in dark robes were waiting for them by the exit, one wore red gloves embroidered with jaguar motifs and the other wore green leather gloves. Their names were Álvaro and Hugo, they were responsible for keeping the young heirs out of trouble, among other things.

“My Lords, for a second we thought we had lost you,” Álvaro said, “You never were this unruly as children” he sighed.

Erick laughed and brushed it off, attributing all to ‘simple curiosity’ and promised to be more careful next time.

Álvaro sighed tiredly, but Hugo was not impressed by the boy.

“You two go ahead, Miss Anneliese and I will stay behind,” Hugo said, then turned to Álvaro, “You will say that Mr Balam went looking for materials for his garden and I will say that Miss Anneliese went looking for books in our world. We don’t want our visitors to worry about the children mingling with the wrong crowd.”

Álvaro nodded and pushed Erick to continue walking, but the young man stepped back towards his sister.

“Hugo, it was my idea, she wanted to see what dresses the misted girls used for their quinceañera parties.”

Hugo turned to look at Anne outraged for what he had just heard was his misses’ new interest. She smirked at him awkwardly and turned to her brother, unable to smile lovingly at him, despite his terrible habit of digging her deeper into the mud.

“It’s alright, don’t worry about me, go home and I’ll meet you there. Please, go home” Anne added when she saw him ready to prepare another argument.

He nodded, not before hugging her and whispering “Sorry”. 

She patted him in the back and waved at Álvaro when he raised his two thumbs.

“We will speak once you are changed out of those clothes.” He said, climbing up the stairs and heading to the bathrooms on the second floor. “Here you go, I’ll wait for you outside, and I want your hair back to normal when you step out.” He added.

Anne took the white cloth bag and stepped into the bathroom, not daring to say anything or look him in the eye, afraid to see the disappointed look he always wore before a big scolding.

She stepped into one of the bathroom stalls and changed into the emerald dress with golden embroidery around the hemline and sleeves, she shimmied into the black thighs with more embroidery all over them, and as she reached for the last item in the bag, she was surprised to find a pair of platform combat boots. She only wore these boots for duels. Why would Hugo give her these?

She decided to brush it off and finally changed her hair back to its natural black with a flick of her wrist and with another flick, it braided itself into a half-crown braid with golden a golden snake twisted into it.

 “I’m done” Anneliese announced while stepping out, still refusing to look her guardian in the eyes.

“He’s been unbearable the whole day,” Hugo said.

Hugo stepped closer to her and showed her that slithering out of his cape, was a two-meter long snake with yellow, red and black coloured rings, some bigger than others.

 _“§Where were you?§,”_ asked Yoali, the snake on Hugo’s shoulder.

“ _§I was outside, sorry for not taking you with me§,”_ Anne said as the snake slithered towards her.

Yoali didn’t answer and simply curled around her as a response.

“We should get going,” said Hugo.

He wrapped her up in a long dark cloak to cover her dress, for he didn’t want anyone to recognize her, especially not near the get-way between the magical world and the misted one.

They both stepped out into the street, no skyscrapers could be seen like they would have where Anneliese had spent her afternoon, only the many Palacios proved that she was even in the same country.

“Are we apparating there?” she asked hopefully.

He helped Anneliese step into the carriage that had been waiting for them.

“What you were doing in the misted world when you were supposed to be in your fencing class?” He said, sitting in front of her.She waited for the carriage to start moving and stared quietly at the Therstals pulling it before finally turning to look at Hugo, ready to tell him to leave her alone, when Yoali whispered:

_“§You should answer him, he’s been worried all day you know?§”_

She wanted to ask him whose side he was on, but it made no sense just to pick up a fight with him.

“It’s just like Erick said, I wanted to look at the dresses…”

“So I am to assume that it is his fault then?”

“No, I…” she sighed “It wasn’t his fault.”

“Then tell me the truth about what happened.”

“I wanted to see what it would be like to be one of them: go to the movies, eat ice-cream in the park and get excited over the silliest of things. Just see what life without magic is like.”

“Anneliese, you are not in trouble for being curious, at least not this time,” he said, “I simply worry for you, you’ve never missed a single fencing class in your life, I would expect this from your brother, but from you?”

“It’s just not fair!” she shouted, “Erick gets to be the ‘oh so respectful older brother’ no matter what he does while I have to be the picture of perfection for everything.”

Yoali curled tighter around Anneliese in an attempt to comfort her. He couldn’t comprehend what she was saying, but he knew that tone well enough to figure out what was going on.

“You know why that is,” Hugo said calmly, like Yoali, he had heard these many times before.

“He is a Belmont too.”

“Only in name, never in blood, or else his familiar would also be a snake, instead of that Quetzal that follows him around everywhere.”

She sighed and patted Yoali on his head, nothing would come out of talking about this, it never did.

Everyone in the carriage stayed quiet until they approached the Belmont Manor.

 _“§Get ready§,”_ Yoali said as they approached the entrance _._

She wanted to ask him what he meant, but there was no time as her father, Antonin, was waiting for her outside along with Pandora, his black rat snake. “Where were you all day?” was the first thing he said.

“She was with the young master” Hugo answered.

“Is that true?”

Anne nodded.

“Well, then I guess he didn’t cause too much havoc, did he?” his father smiled at her.

She giggled, glad to at least no be in trouble with him. “I wish, at least I would have had some entertainment that way”.

They both laughed and walked inside, Hugo following close behind with his Mistresses' cape, making sure he would be nearby in case Antonin asked any more questions that Anneliese would be nervous to answer. When he realized that the young girl had gained her footing, he left to keep the cloak on the closet.

He really wished the day would end and his mistress would be able to rest, but he knew the young girl’s endurance was about to be tested over and over again for the rest of the evening, there was a good reason he had given her the boots reserved for duels after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misted = muggle btw.
> 
> The next chapter should be out soon, since this fanfic is my fake NaNoWriMo project (aka, I didn't actually sign up, I'm just trying it out on my own) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	3. A Challenge is Presented

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing this in the bus and while looking for music to write to I ended up listening to México by Timbiriche, I hope you find this funny, I kind of did.

"You've disappointed me," Antonin said in French, not even bothering to look at his daughter.

Of course, he had waited until Hugo was gone to scold her, and in French nonetheless, he really believed that no one would understand a word of what he was saying. Gods, she really hated when he started lecturing her in French, it made him sound more irritated than usual.

Anneliese suppressed the need to roll her eyes. Snow would cover all the city's streets before her father went easy on her for something as inconsequential as getting ice-cream in the misted world with her brother.

She swallowed the icy fire aching to lash out in her defence and simply allowed her eyes to fill up with fake tears.

"I'm sorry" she looked down, afraid her anger would show instead of the faux regret she had perfected over the years.

"You no only dragged your brother into this, and don't even try to tell me this was his idea." He continued talking as if she hadn't said anything, "But you also risked the family's name by showing yourself in those rags the misted call clothes. Honestly Anneliese, what were you thinking?"

Pandora looked awfully smug as she stared down at Anneliese.

_§You were asked a question, human.§_

Yoali got ready to attack as he uncoiled from her body and got ready to leap towards Pandora. 

Honestly, Anneliese was eager to let it happen, but that would have only gotten her into more trouble, so she pushed Yoali back to her.

 _§A rat snake, telling my human what to do,§_ he murmured darkly.

"You should really teach you familiar some manners, he should know better than to try to attack Pandora, she is in a higher position than him after all." Antonin said, "She was right, after all, you haven't answered my question."

 _Because you have been talking the whole time, how am I supposed to answer?_ Was what she wanted to say, but she had committed enough acts of rebellion for a week, at least by her father's standards.

"I wanted to see what they were like, just once." She looked up to him, almost begging him to believe her.

Something in her wanted to laugh when he sighed, gods, it was like he didn't even notice all the other times she had gone missing.

 _It's because he doesn't care enough to notice._  

She pushed the thought away, there was no time to be concentrating on that.

"Don't let it happen again," He said, finally slipping back into Spanish.

"I won't."

_Or at least I'll make sure you don't find out next time..._

They walked in silence, both lost in their thoughts. Even their snakes had calmed down and were now laying silently on their shoulders.

As they got close to the parlour, a woman dressed in white stood at the end of the hall and waved at them as they approached. Her golden skin shone under the orange light of the sunset, along with the golden jewellery she always wore.

Her name was Carla, she was her father's wife and brother's mother. But to Anneliese, she was just Carla.

She didn't hold any grudges against the woman, it was her who had been at Anneliese's side the first time she found out her mother was missing.

Anneliese smiled as she remembered that it was also Carla who got her the first duelling spells book of her collection.

“Coralilla, how was your day?” Carla asked with a knowing look.

Anneliese just smiled innocently as a response.

Carla sighed before laughing and extending her arms towards Anneliese. The young girl accepted the hug, tuning out every other sensation except for the warmth coming from her step-mother.

It was nice knowing someone was in your corner.

Antonin sighed happily at the two women standing in the hall. He hated to break the moment, but they had a meeting to attend to, so he motioned for the doors to open, breaking the fragile moment of vulnerability. 

The three of them stood up straight and schooled their faces back into the standard aristocratic charming look the always wore.

Inside the parlour, were her brother Erick and no other than Santino Ragozzo, the headmaster of the Magical Academy of Chapultepec.

Erick stood up as soon as they entered the room, the golden embroidery in his burgundy duel robes shone with the movement. 

Anneliese wanted to pull her brother aside and ask him what was going on, but she couldn’t, not without compromising her relaxed demeanour in front of their guest. 

“Santino, it’s a pleasure to have you once again in this home,” Antonin said.

Both men bowed to each other. 

Santino was a tall man with dark skin and long braided black hair, he was wearing a three-piece violet suit and matching glittery eyeliner around his sapphire blue eyes.

Anneliese would have liked to say that this was the most extravagant look she had ever seen the man wear, but after last year, when he was introduced as the new headmaster of the Calmecac of Chapultepec, she had grown accustomed to the headmaster’s fashion style and passion for monochromatic looks.

After both men had some polite small talk, it was Erick’s turn to present the ladies of the family.

“Professor, may I introduce you to my mother: Carla Balam Hinojosa and you remember my little sister: Anneliese.”

Santino bowed politely to Carla and then, turned to Anneliese with an expectant smile. 

She did her best to not smile awkwardly at him and by some miracle, didn’t fail in her mission. 

“How is my star student doing?” Santino said as he approached her “I see that you received the dress I sent this morning. Do you like it, how does it fit, is it comfortable?” He circled around her examining her look.

Anneliese wanted nothing more at that moment than to hide in her room and not deal with any human interaction, but she still managed to smile politely and pose so Santino could appreciate her whole look better.

“I love it. The embroidery is so delicate that I was barely able to see it, and I’m sure I can perform all my usual acrobatics for duelling.” She took one of his hands if only to get him to stop moving and questioning, but he didn’t need to know that, “Thank you, Professor.”

He looked like he was about to split his face in half for how wide he was smiling.

“Oh, there is no need to thank me, child, it’s the least I could do for my most proficient students,” he said, holding on tighter to Anneliese’s hand.

Suddenly, Santino being so close was the only thing she could focus on, he kept on rambling about the grades and accomplishments of her and Erick, never letting go of her and just holding on tighter and tighter as he got more excited, now talking about all the extra attention the school was getting thanks to them.

She felt the air around her go still before her heart started going faster and faster as she realized she hadn’t given any answers besides just continuing on smiling, what was she supposed to say? Gods, her father and Hugo would join in this time in scolding her about her ruining the family’s reputation, what was she going to do now?

“My husband said that you were bringing other guests later in the evening?” Carla said quickly, placing a soothing spell on Anne as she softly pushed her towards Erick.

The storm going on inside her mind settled down as Anneliese quietly sat in the loveseat with her brother and accidentally passed Carla’s spell onto him as she grabbed his hand, rubbing circles across his knuckles.

“Oh, yes, I have some great news that I’m sure you will enjoy,” Santino said, still bubbly, the man really had an ungodly amount of energy.

“Shall we sit down then?” Antonin said, motioning for the empty seats around the mahogany coffee table.

They all took their seats, Antonin and Carla sat closest to the big window with a view of the garden, and Santino right in front of them in the armchair, leaving the Belmont siblings in the middle.

Coffee was served, and everyone got ready to hear what Santino had to say. Although, Antonin appeared to be only waiting to hear something he already knew.

“This year, the three European schools will be participating in the Tri-Wizard tournament, which will be held in Hogwarts, and as everyone knows, Maxime has always been a great friend of the magical school in Chapultepec, thanks to Mr Antonin’s great abilities as the Secretary of Foreign Affairs, on top of the few years he spent studying in France.”

The man in question smiled politely and urged Santino to get to the point.

“Well, I proposed to Antonin to see if our school could participate as the representative of Mexico and make it a tournament of four schools instead of three, and the other headmasters agreed to it, if, and only if, I was able to provide proof that we were qualified enough to participate against them. You know how it is with Europeans.” He winked at Anne and Erick.

They, in fact, did not "Know how it was with Europeans" since foreigners weren’t usually allowed into Mexico, and after the last two magical wars, it was especially harder for Europeans to be welcomed into the country. But they laughed and nodded along either way, as they always did.

“So I gave them a duelling show with some of the team, but they were not as impressed as I would have preferred. That’s where you two come in.” 

The siblings turned to look at each other, then back at Santino.

“When they see Erick and Anneliese duel against each other, they’ll have no other option than to accept the challenge I am presenting.” He declared proudly.

“I think it’s a great idea!” Carla said happily, then turned to her children expecting to see any sort of excitement in them. She didn’t find much, maybe she had gone to strong on the calming spell.

“What is the Tri-Wizard tournament exactly?” Anneliese asked, doing all that was in her power to bring the world back into focus “Is it like the duelling competitions we have with some of the foreign schools?”

Santino left out an incredulous laugh and Antonin smirked at him before he said something allusive to his children’s ignorance, which would no doubt push Anne over the edge. When Santino kept all commentary to himself, Antonin then turned to his children.

“It’s kind of like that, just that this is a competition with different tasks which are meant to test a wizard’s magical ability, intelligence, and courage. And just like the finals in duelling, each school presents their representative or champion” Antonin explained.

“And if we show these other headmasters we are good, then we can go to Hogwarts and win, right?” Erick asked.

“Well we would go but if we win or not depends on…”

“Does this mean we get to go outside of Mexico?” Anneliese jumped in, all sleepiness had been now cleared away and was replaced with a bolt of energy.

“Yes, we do.” Santino gave her a cheeky smirk and added: “You might even get to go to the Quidditch world cup, my treat, and Ludo Bangman’s, we have a bet going on.”

Anneliese and Erick turned to each other and nodded at the same time before turning back to Santino and then to their parents.

“We want to do it.”

Antonin and Carla turned to each other, and just like their children also nodded to each other, just that they did more calmly.

“They are doing it.”

“Excellent.” Santino clapped his hands together, then stood up, “Then I must go and get the others, I’ll meet you all in half an hour at school!”

“Let us show you to the door,” Antonin said, motioning for his children to stay right where they were, he couldn’t afford them going missing twice in a day. It had already been a nightmare to get off his back the teachers and then the reporters asking for them.

They walked out the door and when they were gone, both Erick and Anneliese turned once again to each other and shared a smile which could only mean one thing: trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: My mom actually chose Santino’s last name because she didn’t like the last one I put him.
> 
> The next chapter should be out soon, considering it is already written and I only need to edit it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and see you in the next one :D


End file.
